Moonlight Confessions
by Derriwynn
Summary: When Link asks the pretty warrior Ashei to go on an adventure, will she get more than she bargained for? Ashei/Link LEMON


My name is Ashei. You've probably never heard of me. In fact, I highly doubt you have. But I'm certain there is somebody you have heard of. Link. Does that name ring a bell? I thought so. The vanquisher of evil, the courageous one, the hero of Hyrule. He is the ultimate symbol of justice in the world, but I know him as something different. I know him not as a symbol, but as a person. Hell, he is more than just a person to me, he is my best friend, my mentor, the man who taught me how to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane. But trust me when I say that my bond with Link runs deeper than a love of adventure and a lust for action. Let me tell you a little story of exactly what happened after the Twilight Princess returned to her domain, the Princess of Hyrule wed the Dark King, and Link and I teamed up on an adventure that neither of us would ever forget.

It had been nearly two years since Midna, the true ruler of Twilight, had shattered a magic mirror that lay in the vast desert. Princess Zelda had married the Dark Lord Ganondorf, who was spared by the dear hero, against Link's wishes, though I tried my best to explain to him that she loved him, regardless of his past. I recall Link's face turning a shocking shade of red as he huffed out of Telma's Bar, refusing to speak to anyone for a week. In fact, he had vanished completely for a total of five days (yes, I was counting). I figured he went off to sulk somewhere about losing both Midna and Zelda, so I attempted to push him out of my thoughts and focus on my sword training. Needless to say I was more distracted than I'd ever been. I worried about his fragile heart enduring so much pain in so short a time, what affect it would have on his status as a hero, and most importantly, where I could find him should he not return soon. I'd lie awake in the middle of the night, thinking about him and praying to his sacred goddess to keep him safe.

Link returned to Castle Town on the sixth day. As he walked into Telma's, I noticed he had a look of pure elation gracing his handsome face. I quirked my eyebrow and walked over to him, noticing the grin that ran from ear to ear.

"Link, you're back…where were you?" He seemed to notice my suspicion, for he avoided eye contact with me as he sat in his old chair at the very back of the bar, the grin never fading from his face. He propped his feet up on the table, locking eyes with me as he spoke.

"Ashei, how would you like to see the desert?" My mouth hung open as he uttered those words. So that was where he had been. I had my suspicions, but I never expected him to actually go looking for…

"I've heard rumors that there are shadowy beings inhabiting the far west reaches of it as of late." He gave me a smug smile as my brain cut off what it was previously enthralled with.

"Shadowy beings? Meaning Twili monsters?" Link shook his head.

"Could be, nobody is daring enough to find out, though. I was thinking, perhaps you might be up to the challenge?" He smirked. My left hand fell to the crossbow on my right wrist. I ran my finger across the razor sharp arrow still locked in the trigger just above my pulsing vein.

"So, Ashei, what do you say? Would you like to go with me to investigate these strange apparitions?" I bit my lip briefly, my thoughts drifting to going on an actual adventure with Link. Din knows I hadn't had any fun since my escapades at Snowpeak and Hyrule Castle. The only thing that might possibly hold me back from conceding and answering yes was the feeling in my gut. A feeling I hadn't been able to shake since I met him. I liked Link, as did every other girl in Castle Town. He had a mystical, almost feral air about him, and like any female, it drove me wild. Perhaps more so because I naturally seemed to crave danger and excitement, both of which he oozed.

I felt a rough yank on my black pigtail, making me grunt and glare at him in frustration. He simply gave me his quintessential Link smirk, cocking his head to the side as his blue eyes blazed, awaiting my answer.

"Well?"

I sighed.

"Well, since when have I been one to turn down any sort of adventure? Yeah Link, I'll go with you. But I am not, under any circumstances, attempting to find a way into the Twilight Realm, understand?" Link gave me another smug smile that led me to believe he actually wasn't searching for Midna, rather he really did just want to go investigate these sightings. I heaved another sigh.

"I'm glad. We'll leave in the morning." The hero yanked my hair again before he walked out of the bar. I swore to myself the next time he did that I would break his wrist.

--

The morning came before I realized it. I ran my hand along my forehead where my brain felt a bit like it was going to explode. I blamed Link. Had he not decided to invade my dreams the night before, I do not believe I would have awakened with a pounding headache. So yes, I blame him and his sexy, seductive, wild attitude (and body) that plagued my thoughts both day and night. Bastard.

I threw on my armor haphazardly, not bothering to strap the crossbow to my wrist until I found my sword that had gone missing.

"Looking for this?"

I jumped, shrieking like a banshee. Goddesses, how long had he been standing in the doorway? He twirled my sword lazily in his hand.

"You really need to lock your doors, you never know who could come waltzing in." I glared at him and grabbed for the sword. He held me off and laughed.

"You know, Link, I wouldn't have to lock my doors if men weren't like you. Of course you are extremely talented at getting into places you don't belong, aren't you?" Link grinned like a cat that caught the canary. He stepped closer to me until we were nose to nose. I blushed deeply, praying he wouldn't notice.

"I get in to tight places very well, Ashei, not ones that I'm not supposed to be in." He smiled seductively at me, twisting a lock of my black hair around his fingers. Damn you Link, why did you have to use innuendo?! Couldn't he torture me some other way….oh goddesses…

I let my thoughts run away from me for a few moments as his icy eyes bore into my mahogany ones. Before he moved closer, though, he roughly yanked on my braid, eliciting a yelp and curse out of me. He backed away from me so he could stand in the doorway, still holding my sword in his hand. If it would have been within reach I swear to Din I would have impaled him on it! I lunged for him, grabbing his wrist as tight as I could so he would release my sword. But he didn't. He grinned brightly and twisted my arm backward, eliciting yet more curses from me. I struggled against his iron grip as he murmured in my ear.

"Never get too hasty, Ashei. Don't start something you can't finish."

He released my wrist and shoved me back, dropping my sword on the ground. I looked up at him, nearly the devoid of pride. I muttered, reached for my weapon, and got to my feet. Wow, a lot of good my sword training had done. Link continued to smile cheerfully at me as I gave him a venomous growl. He laughed, the sound twinkling throughout the entire room.

"So, ready to go, yeah?" I spat at him.

"Oh Ashei, I've been ready for quite a while." His voice dripped with honeyed sarcasm and a hint of seduction. I had to mentally smack myself out of my momentary daze. Damn cocky hero.

I walked over to my bedside table, picked up my cross bow, and strapped it firmly to my wrist. Link still stood in the doorway, huffing teasingly at me as I went to grab my quiver, a canteen, and some food. I picked up the bottled fairy I caught last night and strode out of the door, shoving Link aside roughly. He growled playfully at me as we packed up our horses for the journey ahead. I hopped up on my black stallion Rhiannon as he mounted Epona, taking off before I had a chance to realize he'd gone. I dug my heels into my horse, making her gallop behind Link, who was a good twenty feet in front of me. I caught up to him in a few moments, catching my breath as the sun began to rise over Hyrule Field. We spoke no more until noon.

We were still a good two hours away from Lake Hylia, though we had been riding since before dawn. Link hopped off Epona. I decided to show him what I was made of, back flipping off of Rhiannon and landing on my feet like a cat. I smirked at him. He grinned.

"Quite an agile little thing, aren't you? So, shall we practice some sparring after lunch?" I laughed at that. I stood at 5'9, the same height as Link, yet he insisted on referring to me as "little". Oh well, I thought, nodding. I could always use the extra practice wielding a sword, and Link was the best teacher I could ask for. We flopped in the grass, talking about each of our adventures as we ate. He finally confessed to saving the yetis at Snowpeak, though I figured it was him all the time. I decided to fess up about my antics inside Hyrule Castle, shooting any random creature that happened to pop its head out during one of my not so pleasant moods. He laughed heartily at this. I smiled at him.

Soon enough our food was gone, so Link picked up his sword, giving me his best "I dare you" smirk. I rose, grabbed my saber, and grinned at him. We raised our swords toward the heavens as well as each other, a ritual done by all who know the ways of the blade. I saw the glint of the sun as I lunged toward Link for the second time that day. He swerved out of my reach, veering to the left, nearly catching me in the side with his sword. I dropped to the ground, attempting to knock his feet out from under him, but he leapt into the air like a wild animal. I snarled at him. He grinned brightly once more before I found myself needing air, for his sword was pressed firmly against my jugular. He dropped the weapon, offered me a hand, and pulled me to my feet. As I went to get my sword, my foot caught on a rock. I fell directly into Link.

My face was the color of an Ordon tomato, of that I was certain. Link's teasing blue eyes suddenly held an emotion I'd not seen in them before. He slowly pushed a stray black hair out of my face, brushing his lips against mine briefly. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close enough to feel his heartbeat against his chest. My armor was suddenly choking me, restricting my ability to think. If I had been able to form a conscious thought, I would have pulled away from him. But I did not. He pressed his lips against mine again, this time with more force. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him for all I was worth. As his lips slid against mine, I realized he was a much better kisser than Shad. Though Shad had been my first in nearly every major experience in my life, he could not hold a candle to the man who held me so close right now. Link pulled back to look at me. I bit my lip as his eyes studied mine.

"We…uh…should get going…it will be dark in a few hours, and we should cover as much ground as possible before nightfall." I nodded before he pecked me on the lips again. I stepped on the handle of my sword before I realized it was under my feet. I shook my head, attempting to make sense out of the interlude that had just occurred. Link kissed me…hell, he passionately kissed me…why? I thought he only recognized me as a friend, perhaps as a sister, but the last few minutes proved me quite wrong. Picking up my sword, I made my way over to Rhiannon and finished packing everything up. Link glanced at me, smiling a smile I had never seen before, at least not directed at me.

As I mounted my horse, I began to think about my past experiences with men. I was no innocent, that was to be sure, but I had only slept with one man in my entire life. My dearest best friend, Shad, had proved himself to be an atrocious kisser and even worse in bed. I refused to allow our rompings, however, to dissolve our friendship after we decided things between us would simply not work. After the earth shattering kiss with Link, I briefly wondered what else he could do. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind when I caught him staring at me, smirking as a solid blush formed over my face. For the rest of the day we rode together, chatting candidly about everything and nothing. A question that had plagued me since Link's return suddenly emerged in my brain.

"Link, I heard rumor that you turned into a wolf in the Twilight? Is that true?"

Suddenly a feral smile appeared on his face as he nodded. He looked up at the darkening sky. I could almost see his wolf form come out to play with the rising of the moon. Goddesses, he really was untamable. I smiled to myself, thinking about the similarities between us. Before my brain let me get too far gone (again), Link noted that we were at Lake Hylia. I hopped off my horse and sat in the grass. Link smiled and sat next to me. We were out in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, and Link was looking at me as though I were a midnight snack.

"Ashei, we've known each other for quite a while. You're my closest friend…"

I looked at him. For the first time since I met him he seemed unsure of himself. Was I having this effect on him? He locked eyes with mine.

"Ashei…I think I…no, I know…I'm in love with you."

Uh…what?! Where the hell did that come from and HOW did I not figure that out before?! Oh right, because he gave me the same signs as he did EVERY female within a five mile radius of Castle Town! I gaped at him.

"Uh…Ashei? Are you alright?"

Apparently my brain had shut off, because I could not form one cohesive thought. I stared at him. Finally, instead of saying a word, I leaned close to him, grabbed the front of his tunic, and pulled him to me. He grinned at me before he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. And that is around the time my brain fell out. I swear it had to have, because before I realized it I was pinned below the hero with half of my armor missing, his tunic thrown on the ground, and cold grass touching the bare skin of my back. Link played the part of a gentleman, grabbing a blanket out of his saddlebag before we continued.

I shivered as he kissed down my neck to my chest where…um…let's just say his mouth became quite interested in my… assets. I groaned rather loudly has his mouth worked its magic on me. He pushed himself back up, divested both of us completely, and ran his fingers through my long black hair that had become untied from its former confinement of pigtails. He kissed me sweetly, murmuring is love for me in my ear as he filled me completely. I'm not saying much else except his feral side came out to play a bit…and I had the bite marks to prove it. Oh, and he was a million times better in bed than I could have imagined.

We cuddled together under the stars after our little tryst. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he continued running his fingers through my hair. When I finally got up enough courage, I murmured my words of love to him, too. I remember falling asleep in his arms, content bliss engulfing my entire being.

I woke just before dawn, still wrapped tightly in Link's arms. He grumbled a bit as I shifted, nuzzling his neck in a "good morning" offering. He smiled sleepily at me and kissed the top of my head. I poked him in the ribs. He laughed and flipped me over, showering my face and neck with kisses. Before we got too carried away, though, I reminded him of the desert.

That is around the time Link's face broke into a wide grin. I quirked an eyebrow at him. I was beginning to think…nah…couldn't be…could it?

"Link, have there really been sightings of Twili monsters in the desert?"

No reply.

"Link? LINK?!"

He laughed. I glared.

"Hmm…perhaps I used the wrong word. I should have said a Twili beast." He smirked at me. I punched him hard in the arm.

"You mean to tell me you lured me all the way out here just too…"

"Confess my undying love for you?"

"Well, I was going to say screw me like a wild rabbit…but close enough." Link laughed. I cuddled up closer to him, realizing the adventure that would be the rest of my life. I smiled to myself as the sun broke over the horizon.

That was three years ago. About four months after Link and I first became lovers, he asked for my hand in marriage. Nine months later we were graced with a beautiful baby boy whom we named after his father. Like I said in the beginning, this would be an adventure neither of us would ever forget. Oh, and as of yesterday, little Linky found himself enthralled with the five year old princess Zelda. I'm sure my husband and Ganondorf will find this development thrilling…

The End!


End file.
